The Wiggles PTY LTD.
In 1997. The wiggles made their 1st Tv Show. After The Episodes. There would be Logos To Represent the wiggles. 1st Version (Girl Painting) (1997-1998) This logo starts with a whimsical, calming tune. this continues as it shows a girl dressed up like the wiggly dancers with wiggle colored skies, and a yellow ground to represent Greg Page, The Original Yellow Wiggle. with a blue backed canvas. the girl mixes up the paint until she splashes different wiggly colors on it. with a sort of "bring!" noise just when she touches the canvas. the picture she paints is the wiggles logo, which then continues to sparkle until the ending logo finally fades to black, thus ending whatever episode of series 1 you're watching. Trivia: on the episode of series 1: Spooked Wiggles, the credits song overlaps the logo, making the music chime in too late. it's unknown if this was an error or not. Availability: Extinct On TV. VHS Recordings of TV Series 1 and the boxset may definitely have this on them. but the wiggles series 1 hasn't aired on TV since 2013. causing this logo to no longer exist on TV. Scare factor: For young children, Minimal To Low. The background music is a bit unsettling. along with the loud "Brrring!" at the end. For older viewers. None, it's basically harmless. and very cute! 2nd Version (Bee & Flower) (1999-2002) This logo appears on TV Series 2. along with many other DVDs and VHS's leading up to 2002. when this logo stopped appearing. It Features A CGI Bee Pollinating A flower to reveal the wiggles Logo stretching out a bit before going to it's original position. Availability: Extinct, when sprout stopped airing TV series 2 in 2014, this logo stopped showing on TV. Scare Factor: Medium To High, The HORRIBLY Cheesy 90's Animation for the bee is awful. making the logo more scarier than it should be, for people with Melissophobia (The Fear Of Bees) This can Reach from Nightmare Bordering On Hellish. Due to Them Obviously Being Afraid Of the Appearances Of Bees Anyways. 3rd Version (Colored Logos) (2002-2003) In 2002. The wiggles Released Their Third TV Series. Titled "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" This was the last series to ever feature a closing logo. It would have the ending of the credits song playing while a screen which has the wiggles and ABC Australia logos on a (depending on what episode your watching) yellow, red, purple, or blue background. Availability: Again, extinct. sprout stopped showing this season in early 2013, causing one of these logos or bylines to once again, sadly, become extinct on TV. Scare Factor: None To Minimal, it's a harmless logo. but if the ending stretches out to long and the logo or the black screen at the end stays for longer than it should, the kids watching would probably be awaiting something scary to happen, only to be startled by a commercial or a ID for the channel they're watching the show on playing immediately after.